Untitled, for now
by Romance-Oubliee
Summary: Um.. I suck on summaries. I'll just say it's a romance between our dearest number X with a girl. Shaolee/XiaoLixOC. RomanceActionFriendship. My first story ever. Any criticism are accepted. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own black cat. hufh.. Hell, if I do, I'd like to keep Train and Xiao Li for me only.. XDD

AN: Urm.. This is my first fic ever, so yeah.. bear with it. Any kind of criticism is accepted. Sorry if my language suck. English isn't my mother language. Oh yeah, this story contains OC. So yeah, you know, please tell me if she's a MS. I hope she's not though. Your participation are highly expected! XD

Note for this chapter: I did some revision here and there, and I think this one's better than the first version.. so yeah.. Enjoy it..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Xiao.. Xiao.. Promise me, we'll meet again someday." A silver-haired girl was begging to a Chinese teenage boy._

"_I promise, Elena.. I promise. Wait for me." The blue-eyed teenager answered, a sweet smile never leave his face._

"_I will wait for you, Xiao Li. I will.. forever.." Elena handed a ribbon to Lin Xiao Li. "This is my favorite, Xiao. Keep this."_

"_Okay. I want you to keep this for me," Xiao Li handed an earring to the grey-eyed girl. "This is a sign, so I'll be able to find you wherever you are."_

"_I'll be the best harpist in the world when we meet again, Xiao Li. And you'll have to be the best master of disguise in the world then." Elena smiled sweetly._

"_Yakusoku." Xiao kissed Elena's forehead._

"_I love you, Xiao. Always." Elena closed her eyes slowly and then drifted to sleep._

_Xiao Li smiled, and then left the hospital room._

--

Elena blinked several times before she sits on her bed. "Another day to start," she murmured. Then, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in, please." She called.

"Lady Elena, Lady Sephiria wants to meet you now." A black-dressed man called from the entrance of the extravagant room.

"Seph? At this time?! Tell her, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Elena called back, annoyed when she realized how early it was.

"Yes, M'Lady." The man called back, and then closed the wooden door.

Elena quickly prepared to meet the Chronos Number's Captain. She herself was an elite member of the Numbers, though actually, she hated to be 'something' in the giant organization.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You called me, Sephiria?" Elena smiled down at the captain, who was sitting down reading.

"Lady Elena. Please, have a sit." Sephiria pointed to an empty sit in front of her.

"I told you, not to use the Lady thing. I hate it." Elena murmured before settling herself on the comfy sofa.

Sephiria ignored her protest. "I need to talk to you, Lady Elena."

Elena sighed. "Fine, fine. What do you want to talk about, Seph?"

"It's about you." Sephiria stated shortly. She stared at the silver haired girl, who was an elite member of Chronos that didn't act like one.

Elena froze. "I'm fine, Sephiria." She cleared her throat and tucked her long hair behind her ear. "I'm definitely fine."

"It isn't about your health, Elena. It's about your status," the captain paused, "as The Infinity." Sephiria waited for Elena's reaction. The girl only tensed up but said nothing. When the silver-haired girl didn't react, she continued. "As the special number, you always work with a partner, which is chosen by yourself. Your previous partner was the Black Cat himself. But, since his leave, you haven't chosen another partner, Elena."

Well, Elena did have a fragile health, but, her ability is undoubted by everyone. Since Number Thirteen left Chronos, each Numbers had tried their best to impress the Infinity. Unfortunately, no one managed to melt her cold-hearted demeanor.

"I can't, Seph. Train _**IS **_the only one who has the ability to support me." Elena cut her coldly, her sliver eyes flashed.

"Lady Elena, Chronos needs your ability. Please choose another partner immediately." Sephiria bowed her head to the elite member. "A new number is coming today. I hope he can impress you with his ability."

"He'll be the number..?" Elena asked while sipping her Earl-grey tea slowly, savoring the bitter taste of the caffeinate liquid.

"Ten, My Lady." Sephiria answered shortly.

"He'll replace Ash's place?" Elena's tone sharpened. Everybody in Chronos knew how she hated it when someone was replaced by others. She mentioned it as 'Nobody can replace other's place'.

"That's only if you accept him to, Lady Elena." Sephiria kept her cool manner.

"I'll have to, right? After all, you're the one who recommend him to be the numbers." The younger girl sneered.

"You're the one who hold the final decision, Elena. He'll come at 10. So, please get ready before that. Don't forget to wear your formal uniform." Sephiria, kinda annoyed by the Infinity, didn't bother to put a respect title.

Elena frowned. She hated her formal uniform. It's too complicated! Far away more complicated than Sephiria's and Belze's! But at least, she said nothing and left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Elena, are you coming or not?!" an impatient Jenos called for the silver-haired lady.

"Well, you're here to escort me after all. So, J, why don't you take your time in my room until I finish tying this stupid chain?" Elena scolded back.

"I'll help you, then. Whew, your cloak is way far more complicated than Sephi's and Belze's!" Jenos whistled as his sight caught a glance at the Infinity's cloak. As the owner's title: The Infinity, the cloak seemed to had infinity knots!

"Indeed, J. Now, that I'm ready, would you like to escort me? Sephiria wouldn't like it if I'm late AGAIN." Elena asked as she tied a final knot on her cloak.

"With a pleasure, M'Lady." Jenos smiled and bow with mocked respect while offering his hand to her.

Elena laughed and punched Jenos's shoulder playfully, but finally took his hand as the clock showed that there's only 5 minutes left before ten.

Though everyone mentioned Elena as the cold-hearted member of Numbers, there're few that knew her child-like demeanor. Jenos, for example, was her best friend, and the Number Six, Anubis, was her all-time favorite.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the hall, most of the Numbers were there. Jenos guided Elena to Sephiria's side, so both Sephiria and Elena facing the other Numbers. Then, a long haired male came into view. He stood between the Number's elite and the other numbers. Elena, being the carefree girl that she was (maybe the word ignorant would suit her better), didn't even take a glance to the new number. After Sephiria finished her speech and give him his weapon, it was Elena's turn to do her job. She finally stared at the blue eyed man. She almost couldn't hold her gasp. But she managed to regain her composure soon.

"Lin Xiao Li, with the roman number ten tattooed on your chest, that's a sign that you belong to Chronos." Elena said as she put her hands on where the tattoo was placed. '_Damn formalities_' she cursed in her head. "And now, to fulfill my job as the special number, I, Elena Harz shall choose a new partner for me." She stopped.

Everyone held their breath. Each Numbers tried to hide their nervousness. After rejecting each offer that was made by Sephiria and Belze, the time had finally come: the day where The Infinity chose a new partner after Black Cat left Chronos.

Elena heaved a sigh. "Lin Xiao Li, will you take the opportunity to be a partner of mine?" Her intense gaze was fixed on the Seiren's holder.

All Chronos members that were in the hall gasped. Even the Numbers did. Elena's never interested in anyone in Numbers since The Black Cat left Chronos. Of course, her sudden decision invited their curiosity.

"But M'Lady! We haven't seen his action! How could you trust a person that hasn't fight with us to be your partner?" someone asked.

"Silence! I have my own reason, and I trust everyone that was chosen to be a Number!" she commanded sharply.

"Sephiria-san, Elena-san," Xiao Li called them both, "I have an idea."

Everyone immediately turned their attention to the now smiling boy. But before Xiao Li even managed to give out his idea, something distracted them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry, gotta cut it here.. Well, it is my first fic ever, so I'd like to receive any kind of criticism or any comments that would help me getting better at review. I'll update as soon as possible. Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see the first chapter. I'll not do it again for the rest chapters. It hurts me that I have to remind everyone that Train and Xiao Li would never be mine.. T.T

Author's note: Yeah! Here's the second chapter. I didn't expect to finish it this soon. Maybe it'll take longer to finish the third chapter. Oh, and if you think my chapters're too short, don't be shy to tell me! I'll try to make it longer (though now I think it's enough, I did at least 3-4 pages of MS Word for each chapter).

Thank you so much for Neko Sayuri-san and Megandari-san for reviewing the first chapter. It really pushes me to do the next chapter. I love you both! huggles

Well, I shan't blabber more, here's the second chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Elena!" Jenos yelled suddenly, distracting anyone from Xiao Li's speaking. He grabbed Elena as the girl fell down.

"We shall talk about this later. Jenos, bring her back to her room." Sephiria dismissed everyone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jenos?" Elena called as soon as she regained consciousness.

"Dammit, Elena. Why don't you just say that you're not feeling well?" Jenos snapped at her, causing her to flinch a little.

"Jeez, J, I'm just having gastritis attack. How am I supposed to know that the gastritis would attack in the middle of a procession and that it would knock me out of consciousness?" she snapped back. Jenos fell silent. "Well, it's kinda my fault that I over slept this morning and didn't have breakfast." Elena mumbled under her breath.

Jenos sighed and ruffled her silky silver hair. "You know, you should pay attention more at your health. At least, don't forget to have your meal time. Your stomach surely can't bear to skip meal, especially with your unhealthy dependence of coffee." He sniggered.

Elena laughed a bit. Yes, she was totally fell in love with the caffeinate liquid, especially coffee. She could bear not having meal in a whole day, but she couldn't bear not having at least two glasses of coffee in a day. If Jenos was there, he would forbid her strictly from that favorite drink of hers, and substitute it with tea. Elena would sulk a bit but drank the tea nonetheless. She's totally aware of the damage that was caused by caffeinate liquids, but what to do, if you're addicted to them?

'Knock knock' someone knocked the door, and Jenos invited whoever it was to came in.

"Sorry if I disturb anything. Is Elena-san okay?" Xiao Li came into the room.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Jenos, would you mind leaving us alone?" Elena locked her gaze at the Chinese boy as she asked Jenos to leave. Jenos, knowing that there was something between those two, left the room quietly.

"It's been a long time, isn't it?" Elena smiled to the boy.

"Yes it is. You haven't changed a bit, El. You're still the same cold Elena, still the same childish Elena, still the same girl that I love." Xiao smiled.

"Don't lie. You never feel anything. Nobody feels anything once they entered as a number." Elena smiled coldly, her wavy hair falling on her pale face.

"Ah. I thought you would fall to that sentence." Xiao Li closed his eyes, a little bit taken aback by Elena's cold reply. It was half true, his sweet sentence that was said before. He found out that Elena hasn't changed a bit. But he was kinda in a trance when he said the last part out loud.

"Well, you haven't answered my question: Will you be my partner?" Elena shrugged it off casually, as if her long lost crush never said anything.

"Yes, I will." Xiao Li smiled his trade mark sweet smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Time passed. Xiao Li and Elena surely have done well in every mission. Every people in Chronos never complained. How could they, when the infinity has finally used her abilities for the giant organization? Sure, The Numbers can handle that well. But The Infinity's presence brought totally new amount of power to Chronos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lin Xiao Li was looking for his _dearest_ partner. After asking here and there, Jenos finally told him that the roof would be the best place to find Elena during her off time.

"El," Xiao Li called as he reached the roof of the Chronos HQ, "I want to talk about something." His partner was there, alone, accompanied by her own-designed weapon, enjoying the night time.

"I thought you'll never call me with that nick name again, Xiao." Elena turned her head as she put her harp like weapon, Lyra, down carefully. Lyra was her most precious thing, after all. "No one call me that way. Even Jenos doesn't." she smiled.

"Well, we shall have a good relationship, shan't we? We're partners after all." Xiao Li shrugged his shoulders.

"And you don't come to tell me that." It was more like a statement than a question.

"You and your empath ability. No wonder Chronos keeps you." Xiao Li approached the long-haired partner and sat down beside her.

"And your reason to come here is?" Elena successfully ignored his statement away. It really annoyed her when someone said that her empath ability was the reason for Chronos to keep her.

Xiao Li sighed. He knew that Elena was cold. But he wasn't ready to get the cold demeanor directed to him. During his relationship when they're younger, Elena showed more of her childish side to him.

"It's about my plan, to make a way for Chronos to attack The Apostles of The Star." He finally said as he stared at the harp shaped weapon that was being hugged lovingly by its owner.

"I will NOT let anybody put Train in danger. Not even you, Xiao Li." Elena snapped as she stood up immediately as soon as Xiao Li brought up the topic. She turned her back and walk towards the door, clearly showing her intention to shrug the topic off.

"Well, it's not like he'll definitely join the Sweeper's Alliance, right?" Xiao Li smiled.

"He will. He definitely will, because the target is Creed." Elena whispered as she left the magician alone on the roof.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xiao Li left the roof after thinking about his partner's behavior. He dicided to talk about it to his captain, Sephiria Arks. So, there he was, standing in front of Sephiri'as door.

"What brought you here, Number ten?" Sephiria asked as she felt someone's presence in her place. She was having her usual meditation time that evening.

"Ara, I haven't even knocked your door, Sephiria-san." Xiao Li smiled a sweet smile as he entered the chamber slowly.

"Do you have any problem with Lady Elena?" Sephiria asked him without even looking at him.

"No, actually, there isn't. But Elena-san never agreed to the Sweeper's Alliance plan. I wonder if my strategy isn't good enough for her." Xiao Li shook his head, even though Sephiria can't see him.

"To me, to Chronos, your plan is good. But you mustn't forget that Train Heartnet was Elena's ex-partner. She probably hasn't gets over it, but to her, protecting important people for her is the first priority." Sephiria sipped her tea. Her mind wandered to a particular rock-headed girl.

Even Sephiria was clueless about Elena's reason choosing Xiao Li as her new partner. He's totally different from the previous Number Thirteen. No matter from what aspect people see it. Many thought that she'd chose Number Six or Number Seven to be her new partner. They're the closest Numbers to her, after all.

But of course, maybe Number Ten was a better choice than the two Numbers that was mentioned before. Number Six never stayed in the HQ, he mostly wandered by himself. If Elena chose him, she'd definitely wandering with him. That wasn't a good thing for sure. While Number Seven… Well, if she chose him, people would doubt the pair so much. Jenos really spoiled Elena too much. Thankfully, her coldness had successfully prevented her to be a spoiled girl.

"Sephiria-san?" Xiao Li called her, snapping her back to the real world from her cloudy thought. "How do you think, maybe I should change the plan?" Xiao Li repeated his previous question that was ignored by the deep-in-thought Number's Captain.

There was a short silence between them. Xiao Li waited patiently as Sephiria tried to find a way to convince Elena. Xiao Li's Sweeper's Alliance plan was the best plan that Chronos had to attacked Apostles of The Stars, but with Train highly expected to join in the Alliance, without being thought through, the plan was totally unapproved by Ms. Harz.

"No, you don't need to do that. I'll try to convince her. Could you call her to come here, please, Number Ten?" Sephiria finally broke the silence as she finally decided to have a long business talk with her comrade. Oh yes, it'd be an extremely intense business talk.

"Sure." Xiao Li bowed respectfully to his captain and left the room. Now, would Elena come obediently? It's far past her bedtime. Xiao Li's totally aware about Elena's childish opinion about sleeping hour. If they're off for a mission past midnight, the mission wouldn't be longer than an hour. Elena would finish it as quick as possible, in order to catch her sleeping hour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeah! That's the second chapter! Wooot.. It took me quite long, ne? I'd like to hear from everyone who read this fic! Soooo, click the 'go' button down there, and leave some comments, please.

Oh, and if anyone got any idea for this story's title, I also like to know. Love ya!

-Aria+


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: as I said at the second chapter, please see on the first chapter, tough I'm going to say it anyway: I do not own BC or its characters, and I never will. I just own my dearest OC, Elena Harz, and her weapon, Lyra. That's it.

AN: Okay, even without anybody saying it right to my nose, I kinda realized that Elena was _almost_ a MS. I'm so sorry if she sounded like one. But believe me, she's not (well, at least, I hope she's not). As the story move on, you'll see that she's not a Mary-Sue. Oh, and please tell me if there's any typos or grammatical error, so I can fix it.

Note for this chapter: Okay.. I got no review for the second chap. Ow. That hurts. Lol. Those reviews are the booster to my spirit of writing (okay. That sounds corny). I'm hoping to get more reviews for this chapter. Like I said, any kind of criticisms are accepted. Even though you want to say 'I don't like your way of writing.' But of course, you have to tell me how do you want it, like 'I'd prefer if you write it in this may' or whatever. Criticisms are important in improving, ya know. Lol

Okay then, off to the third chapter we go!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiao Li hesitated for a second before entering Elena's room. Sure, he had entered the room in the middle of the night for countless times to wake his partner up. He had Elena's room's key. Elena gave a duplicate to him. Why? Because Xiao Li had to wake her up every time they got missions.

Finally, he decided to take the risk, because however, it's a quest from his captain. He entered the room soundlessly, stepping elegantly to Elena's bed. "El.. El.. Wake up," Xiao Li shook his partner's shoulder softly.

"Hm? I get no mission tonight." Elena mumbled as she turned away from Xiao Li.

Xiao Li sighed. This would be hard. When they had mission, Elena was always a light sleeper. Even a soft whisper that was almost inaudible was enough to wake her up. But when there's no mission.. Well, it's almost proper to compared her with a rock.

"El, Sephiria-san called you." Xiao shook his partner's shoulder once more, this time harder. He hardly tried not to chuckle at Elena's sleeping form. She seemed so normal when she's sleeping.

Elena jolted up from her sleep, her long hair falling miserably around her thin body. She blinked her eyes several times before focusing her gaze on her partner. She said nothing at first, trying to register each word that was said before she regained her senses. As she finally understood Xiao Li's message, her empty gaze turned to an annoyed one.

This time, Xiao Li almost couldn't hide his amusement. Elena's sleepy face was totally worth it to be seen. She seemed so innocent, as if the world never touched her. But of course, this wasn't true. How innocent were you when you're a Chronos's Elite Eraser? Xiao Li shook his head at this thought.

Out of the blue, Xiao Li realized that he never had the chance to take a good look at Elena since their reunion. His eyes wandered absorbedly on Elena's grown feature. Her once shoulder length sliver hair has now reached her thigh. She got a well-built body, thanks to the strict exercises in Chronos. Her once flawless skin also turned to me marked by a lot of scar here and there, which caused Xiao Li to winced in slight disgrace. But much to Xiao Li's dismay, the girl's still seemed too thin for a girl at their age (she was also so thin when they met in their past). Xiao Li revised his early thought about Elena being all the same. She's absolutely not the same little Elena Harz. No wonder if her personality changed. She was raised in Chronos.

Then something caught Xiao Li's gaze. It was the earring that he gave to her so many years ago. It hung beautifully on Elena's left ear. '_So she did keep it all this time_.' Xiao Li smiled inwardly to himself.

"You said that Seph wants me to see her." Elena's irritated statement pulled Xiao Li back from his daze. He nodded as Elena's oval face formed a frown. "And now, if my sight weren't fooling me, it's nearly midnight." Again, Xiao Li could only nod.

Elena grumbled while fumbling with her bed sheet. "Will I ever get the chance to sleep peacefully before my death?"

Xiao Li couldn't assist but laugh, noticing her creepy choices of diction. "You will get it once you finish talking with Sephiria-san, El. I'm sure it won't be time-consuming." He told her as he helped her to put on her robe.

"Even though it's a dumpy talk, still, it decreases my lovely sleeping hours. They won't let me to over sleep again." Elena sulked as Xiao Li followed behind her.

"Do you get any meeting to do tomorrow?" Xiao Li asked with slight concern in his voice. Even without Jenos warning him all the time, Xiao Li knew distinctly well about Elena's bad physical condition. Lack of sleep was the last thing that she needs.

Elena said nothing but shook her head as she steal a silent yawn. The rest of their walk was engulfed in comfortable silence. When they reached Sephiria's place, Elena asked Xiao Li whether he want to come or not. Xiao Li shook his head as the sign of his refusal. Elena nodded and knocked Sephiria's door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't." Elena said stubbornly. After an extremely long argumentation with Sephiria, she still held on her statement: 'No one may put Train in any possible danger. He had enough danger following him all the time.'

Sephiria almost heaved a sigh, almost losing her calm behavior. Debating Elena Harz wasn't an easy task to do. Elena was, after all, as stubborn as a rock. They debated for two hours, yet that didn't bring any satisfying result for the Number's Captain. No matter what Sephiria's argument was, Elena always brought it down.

"Do we really have no other way to attack Creed?" Elena finally whispered weakly, defeat evident in her tone.

Her captain almost smiled. But of course, Sephiria had to hide her satisfaction from anybody; even it's to Elena who was almost like a younger sister to her. "Yes, we only had this plan, Elena. We need those Sweepers to distract The Apostles from us." Sephiria explained for the only-God-knows-how-many times.

Elena sighed in overwhelm. "Fine. We'll use Number Ten's plan. But that's in one condition, Seph." Elena lifted her gaze to meet Sephiria's. "I'll join the Sweepers. That's final."

"But Elena, that's……"

The silver eyed girl shook her head firmly before Sephiria finished her sentence. "I'm with them, or we change the plan." The finality in her tone was absolute. No matter how many times Sephiria tried to quarrel it, there's really nothing that she can do once Elena used that tone.

Just for you to know, Elena's rank wasn't higher than Sephiria's. It's the same, if not lower. Even though she didn't show it, Elena highly respected Sephiria; Sephiria is her captain nevertheless.

"Alright, it's a deal then." Sephiria sighed. "At least, I don't have to discuss it with the Elders."

Elena quirked her eyebrow at the statement. "Are you planning to let the Elders to convinced me, if you can't convinced me by yourself?" she stare at Sephiria with disbelief.

"Yes." Sephiria nodded. "Honestly, I almost give up persuading you, Elena."

"Geez! I guess I'm lucky that I give up agreeing to the plan, then." Elena sighed contently. "My last quarrel with the Elders surely has brought bad luck to me."

"Yes it has. Aren't you tired, Elena? It's almost three in the morning." The Captain reminded her comrade. It would be troubling if Elena collapsed AGAIN, after they can finally start the mission.

Elena cursed some indecent words under her breath before she finally stood up to leave the room. Right after Elena left the area, Xiao Li came back into view.

"Thank you for persuading her, Sephiria-san." Xiao Li said politely. "I'm very sorry for troubling you for I can't persuade her by myself."

"It's a captain's job to handle its subordinates." Sephiria answered formally.

"May I ask for a simple thing?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jenos knocked the door impatiently. Elena had told him to wake her up that morning so that they could have breakfast together. Yet the girl didn't appear at the cafe, and didn't even get out of her room. When he was about to knock it for the fifth time (this time, he intended to knock it harder than he did before), a hand was placed on his shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Is it a cliff hanger? Sorry if this one's short. I'll try to make the next longer. Well, the next chapter will possibly contain explanations of Elena's past (maybe). Haha. Please, please, please review! I want at least a review for each chapter. No matter if it's just a super short message like 'I like it so far.' Or anything likes that. Each review is very precious to me! So, please click the 'go' button bellow. Thank you!

-Aria+


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write that again and again?

AN: Oh well, at least, I got a review for the last chapter. An encouraging one too! I'm so happy! X)

Thank you so much to ChaosBlack5711 for reviewing the third chapter, and for putting my story on her favorite story list! I'm so flattered!

So, why don't you readers start following her step (no, I don't ask you to put my story on your favorite list. That's just too much) and leave some encouraging reviews? Building criticisms are also highly cherished! Thank you!

And here's chapter four.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jenos turned his head to see Xiao Li shaking his head.

"Let her sleep longer, Jenos-san." The younger boy smiled politely to the Excelion's owner. "She got into an intense debate with Sephiria-san until three. Why don't we let her get some happy sleep?"

Jenos took a glance at his watch. It was seven in the morning. Maybe he would let the girl sleep until ten or eleven. But that's if she got no meetings or stuffs to do, which is a rare condition. "Does she have any mission to day? Or meeting?" Jenos asked the said girl's partner.

"Fortunately, she gets none. Sa, let me make it up for her to accompany you to the breakfast." Xiao Li smiled his beautiful smile that caused Jenos to shake his head, not because of refusal of course, but to shrug his thought off.

"What's wrong, Jenos-san? You don't like the idea?" the blue eyed man asked him as he saw the older man's gesture.

"No. It's not that. It's just I thought about something fool." Jenos grinned sheepishly. '_Too bad he isn't a she. He's even more beautiful then Elena. Not to mention that his skin is much more flawless than her._' He chuckled inwardly. He didn't intend to tell the younger boy, though, afraid that the boy might tell Elena. And once Elena knew about that, there's no doubt that under the control of anger (or humiliation, or maybe harassment) she would spill the thing out to Rinslet, saying things that maybe sounded like 'Rinslet, Jenos's a gay. You'd better stay in a safe distance from him' or stuff. No, no. He wouldn't risk his dearest Rinslet to stay away from him (it's not like Rinslet agreed to be his lover though).

"And what kind of foolish thought that a Cerberus' member may have?" again, the Chinese boy asked, somewhat alert that whatever the thought was, it must be a twisted one.

Jenos thought for a sec before he finally decided to tell the Number Ten a single part of his thought, "You have more beauty than our sleeping princess inside there has." He grinned stupidly, causing the man that was talking to him to gasp. "Just don't tell her I said that, okay?" He added quickly, rather seriously on the last request.

"Jenos-san… I never know that you're into things like that." Xiao Li had to try really hard to keep his cool behavior, "but I'm perfectly straight, you know." He said with a wink, causing both males to laugh. What a corny joke in a cloudy early morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After breakfast, Xiao Li practically had nothing to do. Jenos went off somewhere, mentioning things such as 'hunting for hot girls in town' or whatever that had the same meaning. Xiao Li, deciding that somebody had to explain the situation to Elena once she's awake (for the girl's going to panicked when she realized that she was, one more time, overslept and nobody wake her up), decided to wait in his room.

--

"_So, Xiao Li, tell me, how it's like to be The Infinity's partner?" Jenos opened the conversation once they spotted a secluded place in the crowded café._

"_Do we really have to call her that way? I mean… She's just an ordinary girl, isn't she? Though she isn't an average one." Xiao Li only smiled. Of course she's not an average teenage girl. She's a Number for God's sake._

"_Maa, maybe you're right. Jeez, The Infinity really sounds burdening to me. As if I could to everything." Jenos shook his head at the sudden thought. "As if she never did any mistakes." He added softly, a bit saying his mind out loud._

"_She did, on missions," Xiao Li chuckled, "She's kinda out off control when she's on the fields, isn't she?" he asked Jenos, who was pretty much agreeing with him. Xiao Li had got himself in danger for numerous times while on missions with Elena. _

"_She is. She rebelled sometimes too. The worst was when the Black Cat left us." Jenos frowned, as if he could see the scene in his head._

"_Ara. It looks like she hates to deal with The Elders. She mentioned it last night. Something about she's glad that she don't has to be lectured by The Elders, for Sephiria has finally managed to persuade her about the plan." The master of disguise said as he sipped his drink calmly. "Did something happen when Black Cat leaves?"_

"_Yeah. Elena tried to prevent us capturing her previous partner. She ended up being punished herself though." Jenos cringed. "But it didn't take The Elders long to realize that imprisoning her was the best idea." Jenos let his mind trailed off a little bit._

"_What happened?" Xiao Li asked again as his curiosity kicked in. He had known Elena for quite a long time. Yet he knew nothing about her when they're apart. Xiao Li didn't even know that Elena was in Chronos before they met again after such a long time in the same organization._

"_She…" Jenos almost spilled it out to his best friend's partner when he remembered something. "Well, I don't think I'm the right person to tell you. Let her do it herself when she's ready. Actually, it's not a big secret." The green-eyed man winked as he steered the topic off. "Please take a good care of her, okay? Make sure she eats properly."_

_--_

Xiao Li sighed softly. 'She's still full of mystery, isn't she?' he thought to himself. 'And why do I have to make sure that she eats?' Xiao Li found that the last request from Jenos was quite absurd.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jenos Hazard was walking aimlessly in the town. His mind raced back to his earlier conversation with Elena's partner.

--

"_Anou, Jenos-san," Xiao Li called him courteously, "Does El have many friends? I mean… I never saw her with anybody else but you or Sephiria-san."_

"_Whoa. You're sharp, Xiao Li-kun." Jenos stared at him with surprised eyes. "Elena isn't too social person, yes. She's quite shy around new people, and seems rude, for those who don't know her well. That's why it's kinda hard for her to get along with people. Even in Numbers, there's not much which can get along with her, right? Let's just say it's only Sephiria, Anubis, you, and me. She sometimes gets around with Emilio too, because she loves archery." Mr. Playboy explained it as clear as possible. "That's why, as her partner, stay nice to her." Jenos patted Xiao Li's shoulder firmly. "She really needs to hang around with someone around her age more."_

"_I'll do my best, Jenos-san." Xiao Li bowed his head._

_--_

'_You got a good partner, Lena-chan_.' He thought in relief. Elena was mostly like a sister to him, just like he called Sephiria as his older sister. He loved spoiling Elena, though. The last thing had caused some trouble for Sephiria and Belze sometimes.

"Ja, let's take a look around here. Maybe I can meet Rinse here" Jenos said out loud, causing some girls to stared at him in displeasure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xiao Li was totally bored. It's nearly eleven in the morning. So, how long had he stayed in his room? Two hours? Or is it three? Oh well. He's too bored to remember. The boredom almost brought him to sleep. Well, he drifted off to sleep for a few minutes at last. But suddenly, he heard a scream. Well, almost everybody in the HQ heard it. And all stopped dead in their tracks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That's it for this time. Remember, at least one review for each chapter! maybe I'll raise it to two or three later

Ciao!

-Aria+


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the late update! I was attacked by writer's block several times, and school is back. That's lame excuses, I know. But I really mean it. I barely activate the internet to open some entertainment. I got so much paper piled since the first week of school. Really, teachers suck!

I'm also sorry if this part isn't good. I have to screw my brain to find any ideas left. Please tell me if there are any typos or grammatical error here.

Again, I also expected someone to suggest some titles for this lame story. It would be a great honor to me. X)

Well, on to the story!

Disclaimer : you know it already. I don't really want to write it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Xiao Li got out of his room, he saw some Chrono's Erasers were standing in front of Elena's door, banging the door rather desperately.

"Elena-sama! Elena-sama, what happened? Please open the door!" on of them yelled, trying to open the door.

Xiao Li sighed, and then approached them calmly. "Anou," he said, interrupting the commotion that was happening in front of his partner's room, "Elena is okay. I guarantee that." He said with a smile.

"But Number Ten, she's screaming, a panicked one, to be exact," other Eraser said rather urgently, "That isn't good, is it?"

"That's why, I assure you, she IS alright. Now, please, give me a way." Xiao Li warned in an unusual low tone. Very uncharacteristic for him to do so, but the guards had annoyed him.

When the guards finally stepped away and give him the access to open the door (with a key, of course), he immediately stepped into the room. The room's owner certainly needed a good explanation to calm her down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elena snapped her head at the door's direction when someone opened it.

"Jenos, why don't you…" she stopped her sentence mid-track when she realized that it was her partner that entered the room, not her best friend. "Oh. It's you, Xiao Li." She recognized him. "Wait! It doesn't matter! Why you or Jenos don't wake me up?! I'm late AGAIN!" she yelled furiously, perfectly panicked.

"El," Xiao Li approached her and put his hand on her shoulder, but the girl didn't calm down a bit and still fuming about how she'd get another deadly long lecture. "El, listen to me." He said again, calmly, but slightly demanding.

Elena finally calmed down, and fixed her gaze to Xiao Li's eyes, wanting to earn some explanation. "Fine. You better have a good reason for this."

Xiao Li nodded, "I have. I asked Sephiria-san to let you have a rest today, as a make up for waking you up last night." He explained calmly, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise. "You what?" she asked in disbelieve at her partner, "You don't really asked her for it, do you? She won't agree about that too."

Xiao Li smiled softly. "I did that last night. Sephiria-san said that it's a good idea. You have the right to get that after all. Plus, we need to save our energy. The mission starts tomorrow."

Elena cringed. In her heart, she still wanted the plan to change, but she also realized that there's no other way to attack The Apostles. She knew Creed. They were quite close to each other during their old days. That was, until Creed started to show his madness. It saddened her that now they would reunite as enemy.

"Maybe I shouldn't agree to do the plan. It would not matter if I had to listen to the speech from The Elders. I just don't want to put Train in danger." Her voice washed out at her last statement.

"Regret comes late, doesn't it?" Xiao Li patted her head softly, "Actually, I don't really care about how the sweepers would end up after Chronos managed to attack The Apostles' hideout." He paused to see his partner's eyes widened in fear, "but maybe I'll try to help them for your sake."

"I don't need to be protected. I can protect myself well enough. All I want is to keep the sweepers, most of all Train, alive. That's it. You, just do what you must, Xiao Li." She stated, "Anyway, we're not going to attack tomorrow, are we?"

Xiao Li sat himself on the girl's bed. "No, we are not. We will gather the sweepers first. And then, we need to collect some information for a few days."

"Shall I come with you tomorrow?" Elena asked, for she knew that she has to put herself in disguise (with Xiao Li's help, of course).

"If you wish to," Xiao Li smiled, assuring her that he wouldn't mind to help her disguising.

"I wished for your cooperation." She bowed her head politely at the boy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Xiao Li had disguised himself as a young man named Grin. He apparently changed his appearance. On the other hand, he also helped Elena to disguise herself as an entirely different appearance. Elena wore a pair of sky blue eye contacts to hide her cloudy grey eyes. He also got her a short black haired wig to hide her silver hair. The best thing was (in Jenos' opinion) Xiao Li somehow managed to make Elena's body seemed more filled up. Now she was nothing near to have the skinny body that she had.

"Now I don't even know myself," Elena mumbled under her breath after seeing her reflection on the mirror. She had to admit how great eye contacts and wig could change people's appearance.

"I like your new appearance, Lena," Jenos smirked slyly, slinging his arm around Elena's shoulder, "Especially the body part." His last remark earned him a straight jab to his jaw.

"Let's go, Xiao. It freaks me out to be near this pervert guy," Elena dragged Xiao Li and stomped out of her room.

Xiao Li, who had change back to his original appearance (he only needs a mere second to change his appearance. So why bother changing early?), threw an apologetic smile to Jenos, who was still rubbing his, most likely, broken jaw.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jeez! Should he be that pervert?" Elena mumbled exasperatedly, "I mean, it's not my fault that I'm not curvy. It's not like I chose to be _too_ skinny." she sighed.

Xiao Li smiled and patted her head, "That's because her cares about you, El," hi captured her hand in his hands and patted it lightly, caringly.

"I know," Elena sighed, hanging her head low, "I know how much he's worrying about me when I'm out of his sight. I know he really wishes that my metabolism would work perfectly. Well, at least, properly."

"Now that you mention about your metabolism, Jenos asked me to watch your appetite. To make sure you eat," Xiao Li stared at his childhood friend with intense curiosity, "Mind to tell me what does that mean?"

Elena's breath got hitched in her throat. She stopped on her track. Her eyes roamed her partner's beautiful face. "Jenos didn't explain it? He said nothing but that confusing request?" she searched for any sign of grasp in Xiao Li's expression. When she found 

none, she sighed, "Let's talk about it when we're on the way. It's quite long and perplexing matter to put in plain words."

Xiao Li nodded as Elena joined him on the steps again, "I'm all ears, partner."

Elena smiled weakly. She's quite shock that Jenos didn't spill everything out to Xiao Li. She had expected him to tell even the most unimportant details to her current partner. But she's also glad that Jenos didn't say a thing. That means, Jenos still respected her privacy.

"Actually, it all has started long, long ago. Er.. Not that long that I can remember nothing though," she paused and looked into her partner's eyes, searching for any shape of negative response to her lame opening. As her partner only nodded, edging her to continue, she sighed, "Remember when we first met in the hospital?"

"I'll never forget that. I almost believe that you would be blown away if the wind blows too hard," he chuckled lightly at the old image that rummages through his mind. But he stopped when he realize that Elena's face had turned into slight grimace.

"You're not the only one who thought that way. Well, at least, you didn't think that I'm anorexic," she muttered.

Xiao Li shook his head, "That's not possible. How could you be an anorexic at such a young age?"

"Exactly," Elena stated firmly, "It's an eating disorder nonetheless, but never anorexic. I never wished to be skinny, remember? I wish I could have the well built body."

"Is your body metabolism extremely high? That would prevent you from getting fat," Xiao Li said as they stepped into the elevator.

Elena sneered, "That would be very nice, if that's the problem," she paused and swallowed, "It's a simple matter, really: My body rejects food."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lame! I know it is lame! Anyway, just click the 'submit review' button bellow and submit a review. The next chapter will explain about Elena's condition, obviously. Oh. So far, I haven't receive any complain about her being a Mary-Sue. Glad to know it.

-Aria+


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I thank you all, my constant reviewers. To Jaken, my schoolmate that decided to abandoned my request not to read this lame story. I managed to survive and finish this chapter. It's all thanks to all of you. I'm happy! )

Okay. Here's chapter six. There's a part that was having Sven and the others as the center. I hope you enjoy that.

Disclaimer: same old, same old. I will never own it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiao Li almost lost his normally calm behavior. But he managed to hold his cool expression nonetheless, "Your body.. rejects food.." his voice trailed off, "How's that possible?"

"The doctor mentioned something about psychological effect. That time, he said that I was stressed and that take effect on my digestion. Now that I think about it, maybe he's right," Elena sighed heavily, "I do hate eating that time."

Her partner's curiosity was tickled, but Xiao Li said nothing and kept listening to the silver haired female.

"You do realize that I'm with Chrono since I can remember, don't you?" Elena asked him quietly. As she earned a nod, she continued on, "I was an innocent kid, really. I never notice that I'm a part of a very important organization in the world. I always asked every people that I know to have meal together. But of course, they never had the time for it. They always said 'Later, Elena-san'. Being innocent is hard. I thought, if I was the only one who ate, that wouldn't be fair. Damn me and my childish mind. So, as you probably already guessed, I stopped eating when I was around nine. Nobody noticed because they're too busy. At least, I never give up on milk," Elena smiled bitterly.

"When you never use your body to exercise, won't it hurt if you put it to a simple exercise? That goes the same with my digestion," Elena stopped for a while for they're already on the building's top. The helicopter roared. Elena found it useless to try defeating the extra loud sound. After the helicopter left the helipad, she started again, "One day, there's a big feast. Of course, everyone ate. I, being only ten at the time, didn't realize that my stomach wouldn't be able to put up some work after resting for so long. The only food that I ate was bread. But that time, being so happy because everyone was eating together, I ate a portion for a normal kid. You can guess what happened, can't you?" Elena grinned sheepishly.

"You threw up," Xiao Li stated shortly.

"Certainly. I fainted too," Elena laughed awkwardly. "Well, now you know why I was at the hospital that time."

Xiao Li hesitated for a while before asking, "That still occurs?"

Elena nodded firmly, "But it's much better now. I can eat up to a half portion for a normal person. That's why I still have a well-built body, though it's still to skinny, in Jenos' opinion," she grinned proudly, though Xiao Li found that it was nothing to be proud about. "But still," she added, "I can't eat when I'm stressed. My therapist has given up on it since long ago. Even Train never managed to help me on that."

Xiao Li stayed silent as he swallowed all information from his partner, then suddenly, a pang of realization hit him. "Wait. You drink coffee. A lot. Wouldn't that harm your stomach?"

Elena laughed hesitantly, "That's why I have a serious gastritis problem. Would that explain to you, why I collapsed on your first day here?"

"Now I conclude that 'reckless' is your middle name, El," Xiao Li let out a small smile.

"I'd prefer stubborn better," she grumbled.

Xiao Li laughed his cool laugh. "Well, we're here. Let us drop the Sweeper's Alliance pamphlet, and wait for a while," he said as he helped Elena to get out from the helicopter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sven's eye(s) widened as he saw a pamphlet that prized Creed 3 millions. Later, Tanya (the waitress that somehow shows up in each places they went to), that was covered in coffee by Sven's previous outburst after seeing the amount of the prize, helped him to notice another pamphlet about the Sweeper's Alliance. Sven studied the pamphlet quickly, right before Train decided to shows up behind him, ordering some things to Tanya. Sven quickly tried to hide the pamphlet as best as he could.

"What are you doing, Sven?" The brown haired sweeper asked the self-proclaimed gentleman that was posing quite awkward on the information board.

"Er.. Yeah, it has to be tuna mayo onigiri," Sven answered quickly, his mouth twitched weirdly, "Tuna mayo is delicious, isn't it?" he added with a forced smile.

Sven was tense for a moment, for Train was staring at him intensely, sweats started to form on his bearded face.

But of course, Train being Train, as clueless as he could be, turned his head, crossing his hands in front of his chest, and reacted in the most unexpected way.

"I know, I know. I'll pay the rice balls with my own money, you cheapskate," he scoffed, his eyebrows furrowed together. Train almost fell as soon as he heard the clueless answer.

Just then, Woodney decided to enter the café and, after attacking Train with bone-crushing hug, started to babble about a job that prized a hundred thousand by just finding a pet.

Well, that seemed a lot for Woodney. But we all know, Train and his comrades weren't having so much money. So, they reacted as if a hundred thousand wasn't something worthy. They expected something bigger than just a hundred thousand.

Again, Woodney choose a bad timing to ask about Sven's weird position.

Sven quickly asked Train and Eve to accept the job, persuading Eve that she could sleep on a comfortable bed if they got a hundred thousand.

Eve, easily distracted by the enticement, ran towards Train, "I'll do it!" she said enthusiastically, "Come on, Train, let's do it!"

Train was thinking for a moment when Eve tried to persuade him by enticing him about adding oden to the rice balls. And of course, Train easily accepted the job.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure this will work, Xiao?" Elena sighed desperately. They had been waiting for quite a while, and she was dead bored. She didn't even bother to hide it. "Have you put the pamphlet on the bar? Or anywhere else?" she asked anxiously, deep in her heart wishing that nobody would come, at least, not Train.

"I thought you didn't want the plan to work. And now you're the one that's being impatient," Xiao Li, already disguised as a glassed-man, whispered softly to his partner. Both of them hadn't revealed themselves to the already gathering Sweepers.

Just then, Elena heard the door being opened. Wearily, she pulled herself out of the comfort in her spot, walked soundlessly to peek at the newcomer. Her grey eyes immediately recognized the person.

'Train's partner…'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's quite short, isn't it? But hopefully, I can post the seventh chapter sooner. I'm already working on it. Oh, I really hope to get new reviewers, though I'm very happy to have constant reviewers that always support me. I love you all.

-Aria+


	7. Chapter 7

Yeay! New chapter! XD it's probably the longest chapter that I ever made. 4 pages and 3 lines, even without the babbling here.

I'm afraid if anybody being OOC. Please tell me if it happened. Keeping Lin in character was hard. I mean, he's not the 'read-able' (does that word exist?) type of person. But hopefully, he's not OOC.

Okay then. Please enjoy this long chapter (as a made up from the previously short chapter)

Disclaimer: I'll never own it. Not a chance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sven pushed the heavy door aside. Some rude comments were thrown to him. Elena cringed at the comments. She hated when people looked down on others. She had heard about Sven Vollfied from her previous partner for several times. And she wasn't surprised as she felt Sven's very slight worry.

'_Glad that you got a partner that cares about you, Train_,' she chuckled, thankful that Sven's worry wasn't big. If he was worried sick about Train, Elena wouldn't be able to do her job. Being an empath wasn't easy to do. Sometimes the emotions were too strong for herself to handle.

Just then, a commotion happened. The only woman in the group kicked a black haired man that just said "There's no place for old people and women." The atmosphere was suddenly tensed; Elena had to grit her teeth to prevent herself from yelling at them.

Xiao Li put his hand around her shoulder comfortingly, his other hand patting her black wig. "Take a deep breath, El. Everything's going to be alright. Just focus."

Elena nodded. Her ability will do no harm if she could stay focus, and her current focus is to keep her face cheerful. That's her character for this job. "Let's start it." She stated firmly. Xiao Li nodded and walked forward, approaching the group.

"I do not approve internal feuding," Xiao Li stepped forward to the group. Elena, putting on her act, clung affectionately on his hand. "It's a pleasure to welcome you here, former IBI agent, Mr. Sven Vollfied," Xiao Li's glasses glistened in the dark room.

"My name's Grin, an informant," he introduced himself quite secluded to the green haired man.

"And I'm Velvierra. Nice to meet you all!" Elena chirped cheerfully. Her usually cold voice was annoyingly piercing. She had to try the hardest not to wince at her own voice.

Xiao Li started his well-prepared speech, as Elena hum childishly on his side, one hand still clinging to his hand, and the other's playing with her shirt, acting as if she's ignorant to the serious matter.

'_Urgh. Should Xiao keep it this long_?' she grumbled in her head. The act started to annoy her. Meanwhile, her partner still had the cool composure to act as the fictive informant, Grin.

But then, another argument started. This time, it's about who should be the leader of the group. Elena could feel the emotion in the room, yet she still focusing to her act, not taking a single glance to the group.

"Stop bickering over trivial matters," Sven sighed, slapping his forehead. "More importantly, do you know the Apostles of The Stars.. rather.. Creed's whereabouts?" he turned his attention to Grin.

All of the sweepers exhaled.

Xiao Li took a moment before answering, "Of course I know."

Elena lowered her humming. It was almost like background music now. Except, that the tune was unrecognizable.

"Where are they?" Sven asked Grin again.

"I shall tell you if you become the Alliance member," Xiao Li answered wisely. Elena almost tensed, but managed to calm herself.

"That's right! You join us, we tell you! That will be fair!" she chirped again.

"A counter-proposal, huh." Sven mumbled.

"It's business after all," Xiao Li answered. The other Sweepers agreed to the proposal.

"Yeay! We are going to go together!" Elena threw her hands to the air right after she heard the acceptance.

"Then, from now on, we are officially The Sweeper's Alliance." Xiao Li smiled. Elena started jumping up and down, shaking each Sweeper's hand cheerfully.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do you have to greet Train in THAT way?" Elena yelled furiously at her partner. "If you said nothing to him at Madame Freesia's mansion, Train wouldn't be involved in this plan! What exactly do you want, Xiao Li?" her grey eyes flickered in frustration at her partner's behavior.

She's very irritated to the fact that Xiao Li decided to greet Train by calling his old alias as Chrono's Number XIII. She knew how much Train hated if someone resurfaced his dark past. But the worst part was, Xiao Li mentioned about the Apostles, and of course, Creed.

"Do you have to tell him Creed's hideout?" Elena couldn't hide the vibration in her voice. She was holding her tears of anger.

"That was part of the plan. We need his power to help." Xiao Li reached his hand out, wanting to comfort the girl.

But Elena was very upset. She snapped her head and shouted, "That's not what you said! You only told me that we need the Sweepers to distract the enemies. Train's not a tool! All of them neither!" and she ran away from him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elena stormed out of the room, too angry to pay a good attention, she collided into somebody.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at my way," she mumbled as she kept her head low. She was about to walk away when the person grab her hand.

"Elena?" a very familiar voice called her name.

Elena raised her head to meet Jenos' eyes. Her eyes were blurry because of the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment.

"What's wrong? How did the mission go?" Jenos stroked her hair brotherly, "You're not hurt, aren't you?"

Elena said nothing as she buried her head in Jenos' chest, her body shuddering in anger, as her hands clutched on Jenos' side. "I just don't want him to join. I just want him to stay away from dangers. I just want him to be safe," she sobbed, "That's not too much, right?"

Jenos sighed and circled his arms around his little sister. "It's his own choice, you know," he stroked her back slowly.

"I know. I know. But he's almost uninvolved! But then, Xiao Li has to call him and asked him to join The Alliance. What does he want? A good tool for the battle? Be serious! None of the Sweepers are tools!" Elena growled angrily.

"Of course none of them are. We need their help, and they need our support. It was kind of cooperation," Jenos tried to explain to the younger girl, and led her to her bedroom.

"No, it's not! If it was, Chrono would directly ask them! Not by pretending as we do now!" She gritted her teeth, disgusted by her involvement in the plan.

"They won't join if we did that," Jenos scratching his head. "By the way, Anubis, Emilio, and David will join the party. It's not bad at all, is it? You'll be able to meet them again."

Elena sighed. Jenos had a point, really. "It won't matter whether the Sweepers join us or not. Anubis, Em, and Dave will still be there even though there're no Sweepers. I don't really want to meet them in a battlefield however," she said, turning her back and entering her dark room.

Jenos stayed in front of his best friend's door. His eyes focused on it. He already knew that everything would likely turn out this way, though he never expected that Elena would be this upset. So upset until she shed her tears. Elena wasn't the emotional type, although she could be emotional at times, but still, never Jenos saw her cry. Even when Train left them, she didn't cry although Jenos knew that she was heart broken to be all alone again.

Finally, Jenos inhaled deeply and turned on his heels. '_Maybe I should talk to Xiao Li._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Xiao Li?" Xiao Li heard someone knocked his door. "I need to talk to you. Do you mind?" He realized that it was Jenos.

Xiao Li, who was daydreaming on his bed, turned his head to the door and walked toward it. He let Jenos stepped into his room, before closing the door again.

"Sorry. I must have made her upset." Xiao Li smiled grimly.

"It's alright, really. You're just doing things for Chrono's sake. But surely, Sephi-_nee_ has told you about her protective being?" Jenos turned his head to Xiao Li. He earned a single nod as an answer. "I have to admit that she was being over protective when it consist Train." Jenos paused for a while. "This is a really, really long story. Get yourself comfortable, Xiao."

Xiao Li nodded and moved to the sofa.

"Her health is unstable. That's why Chrono never let her act without any partner. Therefore, she's allowed to choose her partner. Black Cat was the first who gained her interest. Their age was only a few years apart. When Heartnet entered the Numbers, she instantly asked him to be her partner." Jenos took a deep breath.

"Just like she asked me," Xiao Li stated.

"Yes. Except that time, she didn't faint." Jenos added playfully, before continue on the story. "Heartnet accepted. Together, they were the second greatest team in Numbers, after Cerberus of course. That was until Heartnet decided to leave Chrono. He even asked Elena to join him. But of course, Elena declined."

"She claimed that she enjoy being here, in Chrono, with Numbers. But Heartnet, being her partner for too long, knew how much that girl hates being a part of Chrono. She almost never killed anybody in the mission. She's mostly in the distracting part, though she won't hesitate to kill if it's to protect her partner. Black Cat knows exactly how she was really stressed every time she killed a person." Again, Jenos paused and turned his head to Xiao Li, "She previously told you about her digestion problem, correct?"

"Yes. She has told me about that." Xiao Li nodded without hesitation, "She can't eat if she's stressed."

Jenos nodded in approval. "That's why the Black Cat asked her to leave this organization. But she never intended to leave Chrono, no mater how much she hates being in it. She has no family left, and nowhere to go. Chrono is her home, Numbers are her family. That's why, no mater how much she loves being together with Train, she decided to refuse."

Xiao Li stared at him confusedly. "Then why she's being so upset if Chrono is so precious for her?"

Jenos stared back at him, shaking his head. "Don't you get it? Even though Chrono is very precious for her, her top priorities are those who are important for her: those who she loves from the bottom of her heart."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That's the 7 chapter. Now, for all of you who read this story so far, please send me a review. Chapter 8 is still in progres. The more reviews I get, the more ideas I get. X)

-Aria+


	8. transition

Warning: This one's really, really short! No, it's not that I lost interest, or losing ideas for the story. It's just I couldn't find the right place to cut the chapter. No need to worry. The next chapter will be here soon. Its half-way done. And it would be (probably) extremely long, compared to this one. This chapter is more likely filler or a transition, because starting the next chapter, the battle is on! X)

So, nobody cared about the title? Please?

Disclaimer: I'll never own it. Never.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unconsciously, Xiao Li's smile grew. "I really need to learn more about her," he stated, "It seems she's more complicated than I expected."

Jenos laughed. "You'll never figure all. She has so much up her sleeve. I've known her for years, yet I still can't understand her sometimes." Jenos shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we have to start training for the battle. We'll be very busy until the day comes. She'll get over it in a few. Don't worry about her. Just focus on the mission."

The younger man nodded in agreement. "We'll sail to Clarken Island soon. Surely she'll practice more than usual, won't she?"

"Exactly. She won't have time to be grumpy. But of course, please try to talk to her." Jenos told the younger Numbers. He knew his best friend wouldn't be angry to the Chinese teenager for a long time. She cared too much for him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"El," Xiao Li called his partner. He was standing in front of her door. Even though he had the key to enter, he found it would be better to be polite in a tense time like this. "May I come in? We need to solve our problem. We have to start the attack soon."

There was a long silence before anything happened. Xiao Li was about to leave the place when suddenly, the highly secured door opened. The room's owner was standing in front of him. Her piercing grey eyes glared at his cerulean orbs.

"I don't have forever. Come in, be quick, get your point, or just go away," she stated sternly. She hated herself for not being able to be ignorant. Well, she was ignorant at times when she mustn't be ignorant. She just couldn't be ignorant when she (in her opinion), needs to be ignorant.

Xiao Li let out a smile crept onto his lips as he entered the not-so-girly chamber. The magnificent room was mostly painted in grey – Xiao Li had figured that his partner has a massive liking to the dull color – and the wall was decorated by various pictures. Some of them showed herself with Train, the others showed her with a wolf-like creature, and a lot of them showed herself with Jenos. There were also pictures with her 

and the other Numbers. Xiao Li was stunned for a moment. Each picture held different kind of her expressions. Xiao Li realized that he almost knew nothing about Elena, even though he had met her a long time ago.

"Who took the pictures?" Xiao Li asked in a dazed tone. His eyes were still wandering from picture to picture, mesmerizing each expression from the grey lover.

"No one did. I used the timer to take them." She answered, her delicate fingers tracing a picture of herself and Ash, the former Number X. "When it's all over, would you mind taking some pictures with me?" she whispered softly, almost inaudible.

Deep in her heart, Elena wanted to take a lot of pictures with everyone before they went of to fight Creed. She was scared. What if something happened to them? What if some of them couldn't make it? What if she lost someone? What if she lost Jenos? Or Anubis? Or maybe… _Xiao Li_?

Xiao Li was a little taken aback by her sudden request, and the troubled expression that broaden in her face. "I would love to, El." He answered with a smile, circling his arms around the girl's shoulder with the intention of calming her down. Xiao Li didn't want to ask the matter. He wished that Elena would open herself to him, without him urging her.

"Please… Please, be safe." Elena seized Xiao Li's hand with soft squeeze.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

See? It's sooooo short! Uh.. well.. just submit short reviews. XD I think, the next chapter should be up before 20. I think. Oh well… New reviewers, please push the buttons! XD

Lots.of.love

-Aria+


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Funny. Do I have to type it twice in a day? (yes, I upload this chapter in the same day as the transition chapter)

Whoa. I posted the 8th chapter in two days. Woot. It's sooo fast! (and extremely long too). It's around 5 pages long. So yeah.. About 2,5 k words, if I'm not mistaken.

Please, enjoy the battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elena watched from afar as Xiao Li gave a last briefing for the Sweepers. She could see whatever they do clearly, and listen to what they say clearly. Lyra was clutched in her hand firmly, in case anything happened.

"The preparations are finished. Therefore, everybody please rest well for today. We will depart for Clarken Island tomorrow morning." She could hear Xiao Li's camouflaged voice.

"It's finally time," Kevin, one of the Sweepers, smiled in amusement.

But then, Elena felt uneasy as she feels someone's suspicion. It bothered her from the way it affect her so much. So far, there are only two people, and an animal, that could affect her with their emotion: Train, Jenos, and Anubis. Her eyes immediately focused in Train's every movement. '_I knew it. Train has realized something about that overconfident Xiao Li._' she hissed. She couldn't interrupt now. It might endanger her partner. And even she hated Xiao Li's behavior sometimes; still, he's her partner.

"What's wrong? Is there…" Grin's sentence was cut mid-air. And then there it was. Train pointed Hades to Grin, determination in his golden eyes.

Surprised expression spread in each Sweeper's faces. Sven yelled Train's name. When Train didn't stop and pull the trigger, Elena could see that Sven and Rinslet yelled for Train to stop. However, the one who was being pointed remained calm. Elena didn't move from her spot, although her fingers were ready to strum her harp, unsure whether she should dodge the attack, or she should attack Train for aiming his gun at her partner.

Before Elena could decide, a shot was heard. As the bullet was fired, Xiao Li pulled out his Seiren, revealing half of his identity to the Sweepers.

"That's…" Sven couldn't say it out loud due the shock.

"You are…" Rinslet's eyes were gleaming in disbelieve.

"Chrono Number." Sven finished.

And then, in a flash, Xiao Li revealed his true face, malice smile was tugged on his lips. Elena gritted her teeth, restraining herself from jumping down and joining the crowd, somewhat ashamed that she ever had the thought of shielding Xiao Li.

"Right. Number X, Lin Xiao Li." Xiao Li introduced himself correctly.

Sven was shocked to see the long haired male that was holding the _hagoromo_ in his hands. "What is Chronos trying to do, assembling all of us?"

The male Number answered curtly. "The apprehension of Creed Diskenth, of course," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Sven didn't believe the statement. He knew, Chrono was planning to kill Creed. Xiao Li seemed satisfied with Sven's quick retort. But Chronos' real intention wasn't to exterminate Creed only. They intended to exterminate the whole Apostles of the Stars.

"I see. Apostles are troublesome existence for Chronos.. As well as a good bounty for sweepers. So you might as well take advantage of us in process." Sven concluded quickly.

"Our enemy is the same. Therefore, the methods we use should not be any concern." Xiao Li explained again, trying to keep everything in logic. True, it was logical. But basically, Sweepers never intended to exterminate their targets!

Train spoke his mind out. "Typical way for Chronos to act, isn't it? Completing all objectives by whatever means necessary." He knew about Chronos' way to act. Anything that was in their way should be destroyed. And he was their pet back there.

Xiao Li agreed to Train's comment. Yet he was sure that Train would understand the reason of attacking Creed. "That's right. But, Black Cat, I'm sure you understand the absolute value of Chronos' tactical procedures."

After Xiao Li finished talking, each Sweeper threw a comment. All of them disagree to be a part of Chronos' plan. Elena sighed. Jenos was right about that. If they told them from the beginning, none would join. Sometimes she wondered, if one day Chronos could be accepted by Sweepers. I mean, come on, it's not like Chronos always do the bad thing, right?

Xiao Li, being too devoted to the organization, tried to ensure them about Chronos' purpose in regulating global peace. But of course, the Sweepers couldn't agree in anything with Chronos. Xiao Li was being arrogant. He started to insult the Sweepers, calling them barbarians. Elena was very aggravated. Xiao Li had crossed the line. He wasn't allowed to insult anybody (by his partner, of course), especially the Sweepers.

'_That's it, Xiao! You're ridiculous! I'll not stay here forever!_' she yelled inwardly.

"Then, do you mean that Erasers' aren't barbarians as well? When they're simply assasins." Train asked Xiao Li about his previous comment about calling the Sweepers barbarians.

"Is that what you believe? Well, it's fine. But please keep this in mind: we cannot let Creed roam freely for any longer. He will most definitely lead the world to its demise." Xiao Li answered callously. Deep in his heart, he was worried. Concerned that Elena would be hurt when she heard Train's last comment. And he knew Elena was listening to the whole conversation.

"Yes, we are barbarians. But Xiao Li was right. We can't let Creed do whatever he wanted."

Everybody snapped their heads to the feminine voice. Train was dumbstruck. Never had he expected to meet his former partner. Especially, he's not prepared to see his dearest friend to be paired with an annoying Number like Lin.

"Elena…?" Train asked in disbelieves. "What are you doing here? It can't be… this man is your current partner?"

Elena's untied silver hair flew freely in the wind. "Yes. He's my partner. I'm Elena Harz, Chrono Numbers, The Infinity. Previously known as Velvierra in the Sweeper's Alliance," Elena introduced herself unemotionally, her gaze severe on Train, request for forgiveness glistened in her eyes. "I know there are many who hate us, Chronos. That's why, you all may leave." She sighed, turning so that her back was facing the group.

The Sweepers accept the opportunity immediately. All of them left altogether. As soon as no one's left, except Train, Xiao Li, and herself, Elena leaned her back on Xiao Li's chest, and let herself slide down, her sleepiness creeping up. Xiao Li grabbed her instantly, and sat her down on the chair. Elena mumbled some thanks before drifting into her siesta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun was setting, and the horizon was highlighted by a mixture of purplish-orange tinge. The darkness started to sneak out and coloring the sky. The shadow started to overcast the deck where the Black Cat, the arrogant Number, and the Infinity stayed at. If she wasn't so tired, Elena would love to spend her time capturing the scenery in her mind.

"Although this may seem somewhat personal, I have deep interest in you. The legendary eraser, Black Cat. Why is a person of such a caliber a sweeper?" Xiao Li turned his attention to the man previously known as Chrono Number XIII.

"That doesn't concern you." Train answered without any interest in his voice.

"But it does concern me. I had thought about it for a long time to become a Chrono Number just like you. During your tenure as an eraser, you were my goal and my admiration." The Chinese young man insisted on it. "Is it vengeance? For Minatsuki Saya? It didn't take much time to find out why Number XII left Chronos. In that case, this situation is simple. We share the same enemy. Let us ally against the apostles…"

"I told you already. I don't trust Chronos." Train cut the sentence abruptly.

"Why not?" Xiao Li stare at him confusedly.

"The sweepers alliance will be a decoy, won't it? We're only here to distract the attention of the apostles, while the Numbers attack their headquarters." Train spelled out the real plan of Chronos perfectly.

"I see. So you were aware of the entire plan. I suppose you're trying to say it's unfairly deceptive. However, for Chronos, failure isn't tolerated. The failure for Chronos implied the destruction of world order. That's why we don't have the luxury of choosing our methods." Xiao Li walked forward to his sleeping partner. "There lies a heavy burden on the shoulders of Chronos. On the shoulder of this girl," Xiao Li stroked Elena's sleeping face softly. "We're not in the same position as bounty-hunting sweepers."

"I'm a sweeper too." Train told him in it's-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"No. Your abilities are befitting of a Number. Stop masquerading as a sweeper and return to chronos. I'm sure, El will be happy too. I'm quite confident that the Elder Statesmen would approve of your return." Xiao Li continue on ranting about Train's abilities that would be more usable if he was in Chronos.

"You don't understand anything. I left Chronos because I wanted to become a sweeper. Thinking with my own mind, grasping the freedom to live the way I want to live. I haven't even thought about returning at this point in time." Train answered in an annoyed tone, Saya's cheerful being crossed his mind.

"Is relinquishing justice and seeking for personal vengeance your definition for freedom? I shall ask you once more, Train Heartnet. Do you have any intentions of conceding to Chronos' cause?" Xiao Li asked as Train started to walk away.

"I will settle the conflict with Creed on my own. I won't allow Chronos to interfere." Train answered without bothering to face the Chinese Number that was standing far behind him.

"I see. So it seems I cannot persuade you." Xiao Li said in a defeated tone, but he pulled out the multi-colored hagoromo, ready to attack the former Number. "A sweeper can never defeat Chronos. Because the weight of the burden he bears is incomparable."

"Is that so? A stray cat making a living as a sweeper might be bearing something much heavier." Train remarked back as his Hades was already in hand.

Elena's eyes fluttered as she heard the sound of weapon's being pulled. She was shocked as both of her ex-partner, and current partner were pointing their weapons to each other. She blinked her eyes several times to shrug the blur that vague her view.

"Do you want to test that theory?" She could hear Xiao Li's calm voice as Seiren passing her in a high speed.

Then suddenly, she saw a weird creature that she never saw before. Elena shrieked and pulled out her Lyra, strumming various strings on the harp-like weapon, and some strings stretched out and sliced the monster a little. She jumped from her spot, right after Train shot the creature in front of her, and landed between Train and Xiao Li.

"What on earth are those disgusting things?!" She yelled as the strings were pulled back to her weapon, her fingers were ready to move in any time. Both Xiao Li and Train were standing by her sides, determined to keep the girl unharmed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soon, all of them were working together to destroy the hybrid of nano-tech and tao. Elena was alarmed, yet she was amused to see her arrogant partner working together with her thick-headed ex-partner. Both were her important treasures. She almost lost in her own thought, but Xiao Li's staggered voice distracted her: A monster was ready to jump on him, and he wouldn't able to dodge, for he was holding a boy. She was too far and was busy enough with the monster herself. But suddenly, the monster that was ready to attack her partner was shot. She snapped her head to saw Kevin, holding his weapons in his hands. From her place, Elena sighed in slight ease.

"You… What reason do you have to fight?" Xiao Li asked with disbelieve spread all over his face.

His simple question, however, confused the young Sweeper. "Huh? I'm a Sweeper after all." He answered simply, a small smile playing on his lips. "We're just cleaning up things that get in the way of people." He continued as he turned his back to help the others.

"Do you understand?" Train asked, snapping Xiao Li that was dazed. "This is what it means to be a Sweeper."

Elena landed beside her current partner. Xiao Li's dumbfound expression at Train's statement made her smile. '_That's right, Xiao Li. Learn.'_ Still, Xiao Li's next comment made her sweat dropped.

"Sweepers are foolish people, aren't they?" he asked in an amused tone. "They don't get compensated, yet they fight for the sake of the others."

"Aren't you one of the fools?" Train response, moving to another place. His response made Elena laughed successfully, as both herself and Xiao Li continued on helping the Sweepers finishing the monsters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Elena was walking on the quay as she saw the Sweepers approaching to her place. She smile a little and called her partner that was checking the boat. "Xiao Li!! You have some guest!!"

As Xiao Li came and stood there, dumbstruck because the whole Sweepers Alliance were there, Elena turned on her heel and walked back to the boat, a smile tugging on her pale lips.

"If you want to use us as distraction, feel free to do so." She could hear someone said.

"We'll use Chronos in the same way." This time, she heard a female Sweeper saying the words. She chuckled. What wonderful allies that they got for the mission.

"That is fine with me." Xiao Li said with a serious expression, although he was shocked. "After all, everyone is assembled." He smiled. A genuine smile that Elena would love to see.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elena was lying on the coach, listening to her surrounding carefully. She was so relaxed that she almost drifted to the dream land, but Train's voice keep her awake.

"Well, at least there's another busy woman here." Train said in a bored tone as a bullet collided with the glass.

Elena snapped her eyes open, catching a glimpse of Echidna Parass, a famous actress that joined Creed with the Apostles. Everyone too was surprised. The woman was _hanging_ from a black hole on the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Train asked the woman coldly.

"Those who opposed Creed will be disposed of." Echidna answered in a threatening tone, as a black metal ball fell to the floor.

Then everything was happening in a flash. Xiao Li grabbed her waist, a fire flared in front of her eyes, and the boat was blown up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nyahahaha! It's hard to follow the story line, you know. I'm trying my best.  
Sooo.. Review! I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. It's done already! X)

lots.of.love  
-Aria+


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I.Will.Never.Own.BC. It belongs to Kentaro Yabuki-san.. sigh

So here goes the 9th chapter. I uploaded it on 18th of august. Yet, I didn't post it that day.. XD

It was getting more and more into the battle. I am trying my best. I really do. So please, send me some reviews. I want at least ONE new reviewer before I post the tenth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jenos was anxious. So did Sephiria. They were nearing the Clarken Island. They'll be attacking in any minutes. But what worried them was the fact that both Xiao Li and Elena didn't send them any information. Both of them knew, Xiao Li would send a confirmation as soon as the Sweepers reached the island.

"We're going down soon." Belze called to Sephiria, shattering Sephiria's worry.

"Get ready, everyone." She commanded, shrugging of her uneasy feeling. She had to focus. Or else, she'll put herself and her comrades in danger.

"Will Elena and Number X make it?" David, Chrono Number IX, asked no one in particular.

Jenos, lacing his fingers together, answered confidently, "They'll be there. She'll be there." Even though he was very worried for Elena's safety, somehow he knew that Xiao Li would protect his little sister no matter what happened.

As the helicopter almost collided with the ground, all Numbers jumped out from it. Fire circling them, yet they didn't seem to be disturbed. The Numbers could hear various yelling from their enemy. Soon, the Shooting Star Unit began to shot them, yet the Numbers weren't bothered at all. They could return the attack with no difficulty, Jenos with his strings, Emilio with his arrows, and David with his cards. If Elena had been there, she would have been very happy to see the show. She really loved David's card attack. It's almost looked like a magic show for her.

"Apostles of The Stars… Feel the power of Chronos!" Sephiria walked through the fire along with Belze and Mason on each of her sides.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Train was standing on the shore, his eyes searching for his partners: Sven and Eve, and of course, a particular silver haired girl.

"Where are we?" Silphy, the only woman (beside Eve, of course. But Eve wasn't a woman.. yet.) in the Sweeper's Alliance, asked him.

"Clarken Island." Train answered briskly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elena opened her eyes swiftly. She choked. It looked like she accidently swallowed too much water. Xiao Li ran to her side, poking her back softly, helping her to drain the water out of her lungs.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. The girl was shivering, because her clothing was soaked, just like the others. "Would you like to use my…"

"No, no. It's fine, really. I'm okay. I don't need more wet clothing covering my body, Xiao." Elena cut him immediately, refusing his kind offer to use his Ermenegildo Zegna blazer. "I'm quite sure that the sun, and the wind, will perfectly dry them up."

"But you're going to be sick." He reminded her.

"I'll have plenty time to rest when tomorrow comes. Well, at least, I would, if I was alive until tomorrow." She shrugged her shoulder as she helped herself to stand by using Xiao Li's shoulder as her support, for the boy was kneeling beside her.

Xiao Li growled lowly at her cynical comment. "You'll be fine. Everyone will be fine." Xiao Li assured her as he stood and holding one of her hand in his.

Suddenly, Eve snapped her head as they started to walk away.

"Is there something wrong?" Xiao Li asked her, the others too, turned their attention to the blond girl.

"No. It's nothing." The youngest girl in the group answered.

"It looks like it's in this direction." Xiao Li turned his head back on the forest. Well, to the top of the island, actually, as the castle that was highly expected to be the hideout, stood up visibly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The four of them (Eve, Xiao Li, Elena, and Murdock) walked farther through the woods, suddenly the Shooting Star Unit that was hiding above them started to shot them. Eve quickly fled away, leaving the three under, and met her opponents for the battle: Leon. Xiao Li and Elena managed to get away too, but unfortunately, Murdock was injured.

"Are you alright?" Elena and Xiao Li approached him as they had taken care of the enemy, and there was no enemy left at the moment. He was quite wounded and couldn't join the pair for further fight.

So, Xiao Li asked him to rest on the spot. "We'll take care for the rest." Xiao Li turned his back to face the upcoming enemies. "El, please keep an eye on him."

"I understand. I'll try to help you too." El stood behind him, staying near the Sweeper. '_Train.. Jenos.. Seph.. Everyone.. Please, be safe.'_ She prayed silently in her heart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Che. Nothing but pawns." David scoffed, playing with his cards. "We'll be able to meet little Elena soon at this rate." David loved to see Elena's normally cold expression turned into amazement, happiness, and curiosity every time he showed her his card tricks. David couldn't wait to show her more.

"Then I'll face you." A hoarse voice was heard from the woods, grabbing both David and Sephiria's attention. They turned their head to see a sumo-athlete like man.

"Finally.. Someone with some meat… I mean girth, is here. Sephiria, let me take care of this tub of lard." David mused to himself. Sephiria called him in a warning tone, as Maro repeated his nick-name from the dread-lock haired man in disbelieve.

"I can handle this meatball by myself." David said again, more casually. Again, earning surprised face from the Taoist. But this time, Sephiria didn't bother to warn him to be polite.

Instead, Sephiria agreed to leave Maro to him. "Affirmative. I'll leave this sack of meat to you." Now, now. What would Elena do if she was there? Sephiria turned on her heels and leave the area, dodging Maro's attack without seeing.

That left David alone with Maro. David's first attack was easily repulsed by Maro. Soon, David realized that Maro wasn't an easy opponent to be faced. Instead, he had made a mistake by belittling him.

David managed to dodge Maro's attack, and even to encounter him by Maro's own attack. But it didn't work out as he expected. Maro shot a massive gravity ball, and held David so he couldn't move out of the way. The gravity ball fell back on them both. David screamed in agony as the gravity ball fell on his back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elena clutched her head in anguish. She screeched a heart scattering scream as she fell down on her knees.

"El! El, what's wrong?!" Xiao Li shook her shoulder firmly. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Elena panted, her breathing unstable. She shook her head, trying to shake the pain and empty feeling in her head. "No. No. No, it can't be. It can't be…" she trailed off.

Xiao Li was confused. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out. "El, please. Would you calm down, and tell me what you feel?"

Elena inhaled deeply, lifting her head to meet Xiao Li's eyes. "I feel… I have experienced this kind of feeling before. And I was hoping that I would never feel it again. At least not now." She hugged her shoulders as her body shook uncontrollably. "It's the same feeling. The feeling that washed over me when Ash was gone. Like when I lost Beluga and Nizer." She whispered in fear. "I lost David..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeay! I think, the story wouldn't be that long. Probably, it would be 5 more chapters or so.. Haha. Review! I need them. X3

lots.of.love  
-Aria+


	11. notes

No, this is not a new chapter.. sorry.. T^T

i'm not abandoning this story, in case sum1 wondered..  
As all of you readers out there know, I based my fic on the anime's story line.. but I happened to forget the story line of ep. 19-end.. sorry sorry sorry

so, I'm asking for your help, in case sum1 know, where to find the mentioned episodes, except veoh, cause I can't open veoh.. *sob*

And I thank my reviewers so much. I'll try to continue as soon as possible! ^^

xoxo,

Aria


End file.
